Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to mobile communication networks, and more particularly to a conversation assistance system that may provide conversation assistance to users using mobile communication devices.
Related Art
People can now communicate and interact with more people than ever before. To keep in contact with friends, business associates, and/or other relationships, people are increasingly joining social networks and sharing various types of information via those social networks. For example, people may share family information with others that they are connected to via friend networks such as, for example, those provided by FACEBOOK®, and share business information with others that they are connected to via business networks such as, for example, those provided by LINKEDIN®.
However, while people are more connected than ever before, it can sometimes be hard for a person to remember the name or other information of another person when interacting with that other person (e.g., particularly when that interaction is unexpected or the previous connection was brief or distant), which can make it difficult or awkward to start or carry on a conversation. Conventional solutions to this problem include the person attempting to search the Internet to retrieve for information about the other person (e.g., from a social network) on a portable device. However, such searches are time consuming and can interrupt a conversation that has already begun with the other person.
Thus, there is a need for a conversation assistance system that addresses the issues detailed above.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.